Stupid Humans A Sasori Love Story Ch1 FOUND
by Melody1751
Summary: The Original Character in the story is a diclonios, Like from elfen lied. BUT THIS ISN'T A CROSS OVER. Its basicly a sasori and itachilove story.


_Stupid humans. They don't care about anybody other than themselves. _I thought as 4 men kicked and punched me.

"Freak!"

"Stay away from our kids!"

A foot landed harshly in my side. I cried out in pain but no sound came out.

My screams made my throat rough and dry.

One man pulled out a kunai and stabbed me in the gut.

"Oh shit! Why did you do that, man?" One of the humans said.

"To teach her a lesson, She needs to stay away from people!" He laughed, kicking me in the head.

I felt a piece of my horn chip off and my vision began to blur.

They were still hitting me when I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt strong arms being wrapped around my bleeding body. I tried to struggle against them but I was to weak. I wanted to scream "Put me down and let me die!" but all that came out was a wheeze and I blacked out again.

The next time I woke up I felt stronger and there was no longer pain to distract me from attacking.

I opened my eyes to a Japanese style room with one bed, which I was laying on, two doors, a dresser, and a heap of bodies.

I examined the bodies closer figuring out that they were puppets.

The door opened then and a figure walking in.

I sat up quickly and prepared myself for an attack.

"Relax." The figure said and walked into the light of the lamp behind me.

He had red hair and emotionless eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

He walked forward again and I pushed him back with my vectore. He hit the wall with a thud and slid down.

Another figure materialized into the room, I saw that it had shining eyes as it looked me over.

"What is you name?" The figure asked. I stared at it with hate.

I couldn't answer even if I wanted to.

He grabbed my neck and pushed me forcefully out of the bed and onto the floor.

"I will not ask again." It said.

This person was a threat, and I prepared to take them out.

The figure walked towards me and I flipped my body over then shot my vectores forward slicing through the figure.

It stopped moving and looked down. My vectores went right through, like putting your hand through a hologram.

"What the?" I thought and gritted my teeth.

The shadow chuckled and gripped my neck again.

"Interesting. Now tell me, What are you called?"

I opened my mouth to speak, knowing I couldn't, but I still tried.

"A-a-a…" I tried to say my name.

He released me and I fell to the floor.

"A-a-a-aka…Kum-m-mori." I finally managed to wheeze out.

"Bloody shadow?" The figure asked, then the shadow around it fell and I saw him.

He had a face full of piercing and electrical orange hair.

I nodded and he chuckled again.

"Looks like you finally found something of use, Sasori." The man said to the emotionless one. He just nodded.

"Lets take her to the training field and see how she fends against Hidan." The man said.

"Leader-sama, I don't think that is a good idea, She is still heavily wounded." The one called sasori said.

"Nonsense, If she can put a scratch on me, She will be fine with Hidan." The leader said.

Sasori just nodded and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

When we got to the training field other humans in the same cloak gathered around.

I wanted to spit at them and kill them all. Pitiful humans.

The one who was carrying me Set me down gently.

"You," The leader pointed at me. "Come here."

I glared at him and stood my ground.

He snarled and punched me across the face.

"Listen when I speak to you, you pathetic girl."

I growled at him and shot my vectores forth, making them visible by vibrating faster than the speed of light. I stopped short of his face.

A grin spread over his stupid face and I hissed at him.

"It's not me you're fighting, its him." He pointed to a man with his cloak half open baring his chest.

He whistled. "What a looker, it's a shame imma have to slice her up." He smiled lustfully. I charged him, taking him by surprise.

I sliced off his arm in the process.

"Ow! FUCK! " He yelled as blood began pooling o the ground.

I charged him again, not giving him a chance to recover and punched him with my left vectore then tripped him with my right.

I stood over his body and cut off his head, blood spattered on my face.

I turned my head to see the rest of them.

One with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail looked horrified, Another with cold eyes and lines on his face looked slightly amused, The one with blue skin was laughing very hard.

The leader clapped.

"Simply amazing, Tell me, What justu are you using?" He asked.

Justu? I scoffed, no justu could mimic this, Orochimaru had already tried.

I shook my head.

"No j-j-justu…" I mumbled.

The leader remained silent.

"That's no fair! You didn't even say start!" I heard a voice behind me yell.

I sharply turned my head to see the man I had just killed getting back up.

"Wha?" I started

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Ya know I like a girl with a little fight in her." He chuckled.

I growled and tore out his rib cage.

"AW SHIT!" He roared then regenerated.

"This is an organization called the akatsuki, and I want you to join." The leader looked at me with interest.

I shook my head and he laughed.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice. Its either join or die."

"Id R-rather die…" I hissed.

"Suit yourself." He said.


End file.
